Retrouvailles interdites
by Fullcel14
Summary: Matsumoto tombe sur des photos de son capitaines lorsqu'il était petit. Ses parent apparaissent aussi dessus. A la Soul Society, les souvenirs sont interdit. Que se passera t-il si Toshiro rencontre ses parents ? Lire pour la réponse !
1. Chapitre 1

Voici un nouvel épisode de votre personnage préféré !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Vous tous ! Oui vous qui lisez ! Avez vous remarqué ? Dans les nouveaux chapitres de Bleach, nous pouvons voir notre petit Hitsugaya souire ! Quel progès formidable ! On ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire dans tous le manga ! Il y a eut des changements...mais lesquels me demanderez-vous ? Voici toute l'histoire :

**Retrouvailles interdites**

Ce jour-là, elle s'était dit que cette fois elle pouvait faire un effort. C'est vrai, par sa faute, son cher capitaine était quasiment surmené. Pour une fois, elle ferait une bonne action. Elle s'avança vers le bureau de son capitaine. Il etait clean. Trop clean. N'y avait-il dont pas un petit rapport qui traînait ? Elle se mit à chercher. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, fouilla dans les quelques papiers rangés...rien.

Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir à « explorer ». Il sembla se bloquer. Elle tira plus fort, mais il ne souvrait pas plus de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour y glisser sa main. Elle tatonna l'intérieur, puis, au bout de plusieurs secondes, mit la main sur ce qui semblait être un livre.

Elle réussi à le sortir. Matsumoto savait très bien que son supérieur detestait que l'on fouille dans ces affaires. Mais là, l'envie était trop forte, sa curiosité prenait le dessus. La couverture était d'un blanc pur, il y avait des ornement couleur or tout autour et en son centre était inscrit « Album ». Décidement, c'était le livre qui voulait qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps et tourna la première page, puis la deuxième, la troisième et ainsi de suite. Sur sa tête, on pouvait lire la surprise et l'étonnement.

Il y avait beaucoup de photo. Sur l'une d'elle, on pouvait voir un bambin aux cheveux argentés et aux grands yeux turquoises affichait un immense sourire tout en regardant la personne prenant la photo. Juste à côté était écrit : « Toshiro, 1 an ». Elle l'avait deviné, c'était son capitane adorée sur toutes ces photos.

Sur une autre, il y avait un homme aux cheveux blancs, sans pour autant paraître vieux, et aux yeux d'un pur vert pomme. La femme qui était à sa droite, et qui tenait Toshiro, avait ele aussi les cheveux blancs et, cette fois, les yeux d'un magnifique turquoise. Ses parents

L'homme souriait à pleines dents tandis que la femme souriait, elle aussi, mais son sourire était plus discret sans pour autant être triste. Tous les trois semblaient vivre dans le bonheur le plus absolu.

Rangiku continua de tourner les pages. Les parents de Toshiro étaient tous deux d'une grande beauté. Toutes les phtos étaient parfaites !

Quand elle arriva vers la fin de l'album, elle s'apperçut que maintenant, il y avait une petite fille en plus. Comme son frère et ses parents, elle avait les cheveux argentés et comme son père, des yeux vert pomme. Juste à côté d'une des photos était marqué : « Toshiro 2 ans, Yuki 5 mois ». C'était donc sa famille...

Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère, fit une voix.

Aaah ! Capitaine ! Vous êtes déjà là !

Hitsugaya venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait laissé un peu poussé se cheveux, il n'étaient plus tellement en bataille maintenant. Son visage s'était légérement affiné. Et il avait peut-être grandit d'un centimètre...Elle trouvait qu'il était encore plus chou maintenant.

Je peux savoir qui t'as permit de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

Mais, capitaine, je voulais juste vous aider à remplir les dossiers et...

En cherchant, tu es tombée là-dessu ?

C'est exactement ça, lui répondit-elle.

Mais oui, rends-moi ça maintenant.

Elle ne broncha pas et lui rendi sans faire d'histoires.

Capitaine, vous savez que...

Oui...je suis au courant..._malheureusement_, il avait murmuré ce dernier mot.

Il savait. Il savait qu'aucun shinigami ou âmes n'était censé posseder un quelquonque souvenir de son ancienne vie sur terre. Ls familles étaient séparé pour ça, au Rukongaï. Mais si une âme venait à posséder un de ses souvenirs et que la Soul Society l'apprenait, la sentence serait lourde, très lourde. Et un capitaine ne faisait pas exception. La loi était la même pour tous le monde.

De toutes façon, Toshiro avait confiance en sa vice-capitaine elle ne le trahirait pas.

Vous savez que vous pouvez prendre chèr pour ça, capitaine, lui rappella t-elle.

Je sais quels sont les risques alors t...

Juste une dernière question : Pourquoi ?

Il sembla hésiter.

Et bien...désolé, je ne peux rien te dire. Mais si tu veux savoir comment je l'ai eut, c'est très simple : J'ai réussi à localiser ma ville natale. J'y suis allé et là bas, ils gardent tous les objects que des familles auraient pu abandonner. Et je suis tombé sur cet album...

Mais...

Plus de questions ! Laisse moi. Il tourna des talons et s'en alla. Matsumoto ne vit pas la tristesse qui recouvrait maintenant le visage de Toshiro. Mais elle le sentit. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais quoi ? Elle réfléchit un moment...Ca y est ! Elle avait trouvé ! Il n'allait sûrement pas le regretter !

Fin du premier chapitre ! Ça vous à plu ?

Le deuxème arrive...quand je pourrais ! Mais je vous promet que je vais le faire ! L'histoire est déjà toute tracé !


	2. Chapitre 2  Rencontre

Deuxième chapitre comme promit !

**Chapitre 2 : Commettre l'interdit**

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Matsumoto avait découvert le secret de Hitsugaya. Et pendant cette semaine, elle n'en avait, bien sûr, parlé à personne et avait travaillé sur son « idée fabuleuse ».

Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de son capitaine.

- Taicho ! Cria t-elle, ce qui fit sursauter Toshiro de sa chaise.

-Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit lorsque tu rentre dans une pièce ? J'ai faillis faire une attaque !

- Oh...excusez-moi taicho...mais c'est trop important...pour que je reste discrète ! Dit-elle entre deux respirations, à bout de souffle.

_De toute façon que la nouvelle soit importante, tu fais toujours autant de vacarme..._, pensa t-il. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il d'un ton froid mais interrogateur.

- Je...je ne peux pas vous le dire comme ça...il faut que vous...veniez avec moi ! Dit-elle toujours essoufflée.

- Tu te fout de m...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa vice-capitaine l'empoignait par le bras et le tirait hors de la dixième division.

Matsumoto courait, courait. Elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsque qu'il rencontraient des shinigami et, ou soit se cachait derrière un mur, ou soit marchait comme si de rien n'était. Hitsugaya ne comprenait rien à ce petit manège, il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Matsumoto s'arrêta pour de bon lorsqu'ils furent sortit du sereitei.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu fabrique depuis tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi on est sortit du sereitei ? Je te préviens que si tu n'a pas une bonne excuse, je te rétrograde au rang de simple shinigami ! S'énerva Toshiro.

- Ne posez pas toutes ces questions en même temps taicho ! et calmez-vous un peu, vous êtes tout rouge !

En effet, à force de courir et sous le coup de la colère, le capitaine Hitsugaya était devenu pivoine.

- Vous allez avoir toutes les réponses à vos question dans quelques instants, continua t-elle, je vous promet que vous allez être agréablement surpris !

Il ne dit rien et préféra croiser les bras et tourner le dos à Matsumoto. Il ferma les yeux et afficha un air fâché. La rousse secoua la tête et souria, puis elle dit un peu plus fort :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez venir !

A ce moment, un homme et une femme sortirent d'une des maisons. L'homme était grand (environ 1,85m) avait les cheveux blancs, un peu en bataille et les avaient rassemblé en queue de cheval, laissant des mèches retomber sur son visage. Son teint était légèrement plus bronzé que la moyenne. Il avait de la barbe qui lui entourait la bouche, blanche également. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux vert clair qui avaient du faire tomber plus d'une femme.

La femme, elle, était plus petite (1,60m). Ses cheveux argentés et légèrement ondulés, encadraient son visage. Ses trait étaient fins. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un turquoises encore plus purs que celui d'une pierre précieuse.

Tous deux était vêtu de kimono japonais noir pour l'homme et vert pour la femme. Ils portaient tous les deux un sabre. Eux aussi possédaient-ils un zanpakutô ?

Toshiro était resté figé devant ces deux personnes. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses bras s'étaient décroisés et ses traits s'étaient décontractés. Il continuait de les observer. L'homme avait mit un bras derrière sa tête et souriait en baissant les yeux. La femme regardait Toshiro abordant un doux sourire.

- Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père, taicho, fit remarquer doucement Matsumoto.

Ce fut le déclic, Toshiro écarquilla les yeux mais fut incapable de faire un pas. Il était comme paralysé par une force invisible. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de se jeter dans leur bras, mais là, impossible.

Et comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, sa mère s'avança lentement vers lui. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça tendrement. Elle était juste un peu plus grande que lui. Elle lui mit sa tête contre son cou et lui dit :

- Tu m'a tellement manqué, mon petit Toshiro.

Son père ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Toshiro débordait de bonheur, mais il restait figé. Sa mère déposa sa main sur sa tête. Ce fut le déclenchement l'enfant enlaça sa mère à son tour. Et, ignorant la présence de Matsumoto, il se laissa câliner par celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Toshiro releva la tête.

- De...depuis que je suis ici _(à la Soul Society)_, j'ai toujours eut l'impression qui me manquait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Peut-être une sorte d'affection. J'ai été élevé par une vieille dame en compagnie d'une autre fille. Je les considérait comme ma famille. Elles me donnaient tout l'amour qu'elles avaient et j'en étais comblé. Mais l'amour qu'elles m'offraient n'était pas le même que celui que je cherchais au fond de moi. Cet affection que je voulais, je me rend compte que c'était celle de vrais parents, de mes véritables parents.

Il venait de dire ça les yeux remplis d'émotions en regardant ses parents. Matsumoto était à moitié bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son capitaine exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle savait que cette rencontre ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

Pendant ce temps, les parents de Toshiro le regardaient aussi. Sauf que sur leur leur visage, on pouvait lire, non pas de la surprise, mais de l'attendrissement. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un instant, puis revinrent à leur fils.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, mon fils, lui répondit son père.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un temps, puis son père déclara :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, on ne va pas rester là toute la journée ! Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus discret ? Demanda t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Toshiro le regarda comme il pourrait regarder un martien. Comment pouvait-il changer d'humeur comme si de rien c'était ? Il était vraiment étrange, lui...

Les autres approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers un autre lieu.

- Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que mon fils serait aussi petit, j'aurai amené des échasses ! Lança ironiquement le père.

- Quoi ? C'est qui que tu traite de petit ? S'énerva le concerné.

- Oh, je t'en prie Yoichiro, ne commence pas à l'embêter...

- Allez, il faut se détendre un petit peu, Tsuki ! On peut bien rigoler un peu ! Répondit-il en se bidonnant.

Toshiro n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque et faisait à moitié la tête.

- Rhooo fiston ! Fais pas la gueule ! Tu n'est pas heureux de nous revoir ? Lui demanda t-il en lui mettant la main sur la tête, le décoiffant au passage.

- Arrête ça n'a rien à voir ! Le disputa t-il en retirant violemment sa main de sa tête.

- Ahh, mon dieu ! Mon fils n'est pas cool ! Dramatisa Yoichiro.

- C'est quoi ton problème !

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se chamailler gentillement. Le père et le fils. C'était exactement la même personne, les seules différences étaient la taille et la couleur des yeux.

Matsumoto les observait de loin.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ça me rassure, remarque Tsuki qui se trouvait aux côtés de Matsumoto.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avait pas vu mon capitaine aussi joyeux que ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de faire tout ça pour nous, malgré le fait que ce soit interdit par la loi. Merci.

- Oh, mais c'est moi qui vous remercie ! Vous avez su comment lui faire retrouver le sourire !

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à une auberge un peu plus isolée. Ils s'installèrent pour faire plus connaissance.

- Alors comme ça, tu es capitaine de la dixième division ! Wow ! Je suis fier de toi ! Tu dois être très fort !

- Eh bien, mon zanpakutô est le plus puissant de sa catégorie qui est en l'occurrence la glace. Mais, je vois que vous en avez également. Ce sont aussi des zanpakutô ?

- Effectivement, c'en sont, lui répondit sa mère. Le mien est du type air et celui de ton père est de type plante.

- Plante ?

- Et oui, ça t'impressionne, hein ? Je te fais une démo si tu veux !

Il mit sa main au-dessus d'une rambarde en bois. Au début il ne se produisit rien, mais au bout d'un court moment, une sorte de lumière verte sortit de sa main et plusieurs fleurs colorées poussèrent sur le bois.

- Ta-dam ! Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ce tour n'est que pour faire une jolie impression. Mon vrai pouvoir, c'est autre chose..., conclu t-il.

- Et toi alors, comment s'est passé ta vie jusqu'ici ?

Toshiro s'empressa de tout raconter depuis son arrivé, sa vie au Rukongaï, sa promotion au rang de capitaine, la trahison d'Aizen, Hinamori, son amie d'enfance, jusqu'à la grande guerre qui avait fait rage. Et encore, ça ne sont que les grandes étapes. Il prit le temps de détailler au maximum pour que ses parents en sachent le maximum sur lui.

Matsumoto, elle, restait un peu en retrait, c'était la journée de son capitaine, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher...Mais elle préférait rester car il fallait être prudent. Normalement, Hitsugaya n'était pas censé rencontrer se parents. C'était presque une règle tabou à la Soul Society, elle en était consciente. Et puis, il fallait qu'il prenne un peu de bon temps, c'était quand même mieux que de traîner dans les rapports. Ça lui faisait du bien apparemment. Elle en était heureuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dévoiler autant ses émotions. Il était heureux. Enfin.

Mais elle était loin de se douter de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements...


	3. Chapitre 3  Provocation ?

Chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 : Provocation ?**

La journée avait été longue. Mais malheureusement, elle était finie. Il faisait nuit dehors. Toshiro s'était assoupi, et son père l'avait prit sur ses genoux. « Il ressemble à un angelot lorsqu'il dort » avait fait remarqué sa mère.

Matsumoto était toujours présente. Elle ne les avait pas quitté. En effet, un secret comme celui-ci ne restait pas caché bien longtemps à la Soul Society. Les commères rôdaient partout ! Il fallait être extrêmement prudent.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande et ne comportait qu'un seul lit individuel, une table et deux chaises. L'endroit n'avait pas l'air très confortable mais en même temps, on ne pouvait pas trouver un quatre étoiles au Rukongaï...

- Yoichiro déposa délicatement son fils sur le lit. Puis, il se tourna vers sa femme.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait cherché à nous retrouver, _elle_ aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas...peut-être qu'elle est en train...de son côté...qui sait...

**FLASHBACK**

Quand Toshiro eut fini son récit, il posa une question qui lui encombrait la tête depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'album.

- Euh...je voulais savoir...est-ce que j'ai une sœur ?

Ses deux parents se regardèrent ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Effectivement, tu as une sœur. Yuki. Elle a environ un an de moins que toi. Tu l'as vu sur les photos, c'est ça ? lui demanda son père qui, tout d'un coup était devenu sérieux.

- Oui. Vous ne l'avait pas revue depuis...« notre mort » ?

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu seulement nous retrouver tous les deux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avions eut aucunes nouvelles de toi ou de ta sœur. Si tu nous pose la question, j'en déduis qu'elle ne se trouve pas au Sereitei...

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Ce serait merveilleux, dit soudain Tsuki. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, la sortant apparemment de ses pensées.

- Oh, je pensait juste que ce serait formidable si toute notre petite famille était réunie comme avant...Vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

Tous avaient un regard gêné.

- ...Tu sais, ma chérie, commença Yoichiro, c'est vrai que ce serait génial, mais pense bien que tout ce que nous faisons ou ce que nous voudrions faire est interdit par la loi. Par conséquent, c'est mieux d'en rester là pour l'instant.

L'espoir qui avait remplis les yeux de Tsuki avait maintenant disparu laissant place à la peine. Yoichiro s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que cela te rende malheureuse.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien. Tu as tout-à-fait raison. Je me fais trop d'idées. Nous avons déjà retrouvé un de nos précieux enfants. Il faudrait un miracle pour _la_ retrouver à son tour...

Toshiro observait la scène. Lui aussi aurait aimé retrouver sa sœur. Mais déjà trois membres d'une même famille réunit, ça devrait faire du bruit, alors quatre...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Ils s'endormirent donc tous dans l'auberge, Tsuki et Yoichiro côte à côte assit sur les chaises et Matsumoto, adossé au lit. Yoichiro lui avait proposé une des chaises mais, ne voulant pas gâcher cette « belle scène », elle avait choisi l'option « par terre ».

o O o

Toshiro se réveilla doucement. Il avait fait un magnifique rêve où il se voyait vivre avec toute sa famille dans une maison, dans la joie, le bonheur, etc...Bref, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se leva tout doucement, en profita pour s'étirer et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Matsumoto dormait, la tête avachie sur le lit, bavant sur les draps. Décidément, elle ne changera jamais. Ne s'attardant pas sur sa vice-capitaine, il chercha ses parents du regard. A part lui et Matsumoto, la pièce était vide. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé mais, là encore, personne. Il commença à paniquer. Il regarda la pendule qui était accroché au mur : 9h. Mince ! Il avait dormit trop longtemps ! En plus, il avait une réunion de capitaines dans une heure ! Et la disparition de ses parents n'arrangeait pas l'affaire...

Soudain, il eut un déclic. Peut-être que ses parents avaient finalement été déçus par lui...Non, impossible ! Ils étaient si émus lors des retrouvailles...Oui, mais ils auraient dû laisser un mot s'ils étaient partis comme ça...

Une foule de questions déferlaient dans la tête du capitaine de la dixième division. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais le moment était mal choisit pour s'entretenir avec soi-même ! Il devait aller réveiller sa vice-capitaine et partir aussitôt pour le sereitei.

Après avoir secoué Matsumoto qui fut difficile à réveiller car, soit dit en passant, dormait comme une bûche, ils coururent tous deux vers le sereitei. Ils eurent de la chance et arriva dix minutes en avance à la réunion. Il attendit alors dans les couloir de la première division. Pendant ce court laps de temps, il pu repenser aux évènements de la matinée. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuit ?

La réunion arriva plus vite que prévu et il fut contraint d'entrer, accompagné des autres capitaines, dans la salle. Pendant la séance, il ne fit que penser à ses parents et, par conséquent, affichait un air un peu triste. Mais la voix du capitaine commandant lui fit sortir de ses pensées avec un léger sursaut.

- Vous semblez bien soucieux aujourd'hui, capitaine Hitsugaya. On dirait que vous avez quelque chose à cacher. Je me trompe ?

Quoi ? Eh, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au vieux ? Pourquoi portait-il si soudainement de telles accusations ? En plus, c'est malin, toute l'attention était reporté sur lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il... ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à cacher ?

- Hum...je ne sais pas moi...un souvenir par exemple..., continua l'ancêtre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était en plein délire ma parole ! S'il ne la fermait pas il allait bientôt...

Toshiro le regardait d'un air auquel était mélangé de l'interrogation, de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la surprise.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors ! Faites-les entrer !

A ce moment, trois gardes accompagnés du vice-capitaine de la première division entrèrent, tirant Tsuki et Yoichiro par des chaînes accroché à leurs poignets qui se trouvaient dans leur dos. Ils affichaient tous les deux des regards remplis de colère.

- Q-Quoi, souffla Toshiro dans un murmure, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Ah ! Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta mémoire !

Hitsugaya passa de la surprise à la colère. Comment avaient-ils osé leur faire ça !

- Tu étais en parfaite connaissance de cause mais malgré ça, cela ne t'as pas empêché de retrouver tes parents et encore pire, de conserver un souvenir de ton ancienne vie depuis tout ce temps. Cela ne fait qu'alourdir la sentence.

Tous les capitaines restèrent surpris pendant que Toshiro fronçait les sourcils et baissait légèrement. Soi Fon rompit soudain le silence.

- Attends, attends, tu veux dire que ces gens sont tes parents ? Demanda t-elle en les pointant du doigt.

Toshiro ne préféra ne rien répondre en revanche Kyoraku ajouta :

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille. Je pense que si je les croisaient, je saurais immédiatement que ces personnes sont de ta famille !

- Capitaine Kyoraku ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire une disserte sur la famille du capitaine Hitsugaya !Cria t-il. Il s'arrêta un temps et reprit : Je vais maintenant prononcer la sentence qui vous attends. Tout d'abord, les liens seront coupés entre chacun de vous trois. Ensuite, monsieur et madame seront mit en prison pour avoir désobéis à la loi. Heureusement pour vous, capitaine Hitsugaya, vous vous en tirez nous avons déjà trois capitaines en moins et un quatrième ne serait pas le bienvenu. Et pour finir, la destruction de ce souvenir que vous avez conservé pendant toutes ces années.

A cette dernière parole, Toshiro redressa subitement la tête. Le vice-capitaine avait le précieux objet dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit et tourna la première page et prit la première photo qui venait. C'était celle où ils étaient tous les trois, lui dans les bras de sa mère.

Il tourna la photo vers lui et la prit de la manière où on s'apprête à déchirer un papier. A cette vue, Toshiro fut envahit par une immence vague de haine. Il baissa la tête et son regard s'assombrit.

- Arrête. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

L'autre, n'en avait rien à faire. Il afficha un sourire diabolique sur son visage et fit mine de commencer à déchirer la photo pour jouer avec les nerfs du petit capitaine.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Répéta t-il un peu plus fort sans pour autant crier.

Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit encore, rajoutant une pointe de sadisme. Puis, lentement, il commença à déchirer en deux morceaux.

- STOOOP ! Hurla soudainement Toshiro, ne se retenant plus.

Aussitôt, le Capitaine Kyoraku le bloqua par les bras, l'empêchant de faire un seul geste. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas le petit capitaine, qui se débattait comme il pouvait. Kyoraku se tourna vers le capitaine commandant.

- Vous permettez ?...

- Allez-y.

Il emporta Toshiro en-dehors de la pièce. Celui-ci criait.

- Tu vas voir ! Moi aussi je vais te mettre en morceaux ! Tu verras ce qu'est la vrai souffrance !

Le capitaine au kimono rose emporta le jeune garçon dans un des nombreux couloirs de la première division. Il le fit assoir contre un mur.

- Toshiro...

- 'Y a plus rien à faire. Tout est ma faute, si je n'avais pas été cherché cet album...je...je...

Il s'effondra en larmes, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et mit sa tête contre ceux-ci. Kyoraku ne savait pas quoi faire face à une telle situation. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Ils y sont allés un peu fort quand même ! Et si tu veux mon avis, je trouve cette loi totalement ridicule !

o O o

Matsumoto, elle aussi était arrivée un peu en avance à sa réunion. Et même pendant, elle avait continué de penser à la situation de son capitaine. Puis soudain, ils entendirent tous un cri. Il semblait remplit de tristesse et de colère. Elle fut sortit aussitôt de ses pensées. Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

- Taicho...

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle.

- Matsumoto ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Vous avez tous entendu comme moi, cette voix..., elle ne finit pas sa phrase et détala aussitôt.

Matsumoto arpentait les couloir d'un pas rapide. Elle redoutait le pire. Auraient-ils été repérés ? Peut-être que les parent de son taicho n'avaient pas fuit, mais avaient capturés...Non ! Il fallait qu'elle écarte cette idée de sa tête. Ils n'avaient croisés aucun individu suspect. Les habitants du Rukongaï étaient-ils égoïstes et jaloux à ce point ? Toute la matinée, Hitsugaya n'avait dit un mot, il était comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il paraissait tellement triste...Etait-ce la cause de ce cri ?

Elle prit le virage suivant et tomba dans le couloir où se trouvait son capitaine. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et semblait pleurer. Le capitaine Kyoraku se tenait accroupi devant lui, avait la main sur son épaule et semblait lui dire quelque chose. Ce dernier en entendant les bruit de pas, se retourna.

- Ah, Matsumoto-san. Tu arrive bien, je crois.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda t-elle à Kyoraku sachant son capitaine incapable de répondre dans son état actuel.

- Ses parents ont été capturés et l'album, que Toshiro avait été chercher, confisqué et sera sûrement détruit. Ils seront jeté en prison et séparés. Vous avez entendus le capitaine Hitsugaya crier car le vice-capitaine de la première venait de déchirer la première photo de cet album. Toshiro y tenait beaucoup apparemment.

Elle regarda son capitaine par terre. Il était secoué de légers spasmes. Le pauvre, il ne méritait pas ça.

- Capitaine Kyoraku, pouvez-vous...nous laisser seul, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, je pense que tu lui sera d'une meilleure aide que moi. A plus tard.

Il s'en alla, laissant Rangiku et Toshiro seuls dans le couloir désert. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, en face de son capitaine.

- Taicho..., elle lui mit les mains sur les joues et releva doucement sa tête.

Les larmes lui dévastaient le visages. Ses yeux, habituellement turquoises, avaient prit une teinte plus claire, se rapprochant du bleu ciel. Des mèches blanches retombaient sur son front et sur son œil gauche. Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant détruit.

Il la regarda une seconde dans les yeux et détourna le regard.

- Tout. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai tout fait foirer. Si...si je n'étais pas retourné dans mon village natal, il n'y aurait pas eut eut tout cette histoire...

- Il faut pas dire des choses comme ça, taicho. Moi aussi j'y suis pour quelque chose, c'est moi qui ait cherché et retrouvé vos parents...Et puis, il n'y a pas que des mauvais points dans cette histoire. Regardez, vous avez passé un super moment avec eux. Ils sont charmants et incarnent la gentillesse. Moi, si j'avais rencontré mes parents, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient comme les vôtres.

-...Oui, mais maintenant, tout cela est fini, fini, fini...par ma faute...,sa voix s'étrangla et ses larmes semblèrent redoubler.

Ne supportant plus de le voir souffrir ainsi, Rangiku le sera dans ses bras. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête et commença à le caresser. A son grand étonnement, il ne la repoussa pas comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui faire un câlin. Au contraire, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et continua de sangloter.

Matsumoto était très bouleversée pour lui. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'une histoire comme celle-ci, lui ferait cet effet. Elle pensait qu'il ferait la tête pendant un petit bout de temps, et après fini ! Elle souri au fond d'elle : son capitaine était si imprévisible.

Elle ne compta pas les minutes qu'elle passa à le consoler. Étaient-ils là depuis des heures ou seulement quelques minutes ? Tous deux étaient perdu dans leur pensées à se demander comment tout cela allait finir. Matsumoto sentit qu'il commençait à se calmer. Il était plus tranquille, maintenant.

Soudain, il se redressa brusquement. Matsumoto le regarda, surprise de son geste.

- J'ai...j'ai peut-être une idée.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Ma sœur. Il faut que je la trouve. Si mes parents possède du reiatsu, il est plus que probable que ma sœur en ait aussi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, taicho. Vous ne voulez quand même pas...

Il la regarda. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il avait l'intention de faire ce dont à quoi elle pensait. Dans ses yeux s'était allumé une flamme. Et cette flamme signifiait qu'il avait une idée en tête et bien déterminé à la faire.

- Vous n'y pensez pas taicho...Imaginez les conséquences ! Ce serait du suicide ! Pensez aussi à vous ! A ce que j'ai comprit, vous vous en êtes bien tiré pour l'instant, alors n'allez pas tout gâcher !

- Si il fait en arriver là, je suis prêt à tout.

Il avait reprit son ton sérieux et froid de d'habitude.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y pas que moi dans cette situation. Des milliers d'autres shinigami ou âmes ont le même problème. Si j'arrive à faire renverser cette stupide loi, de nombreux ennuis disparaitront.

- Je sais bien tout cela, taicho, mais réfléchissez-y à deux fois ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver en prison ou...mort !

Ignorant ce qu'elle disait, il ajouta :

- Merci, Matsumoto, tu m'as bien aidé. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi d'agir. Je ne veux plus t'impliquer dans mes problèmes personnels. Je ne te demanderait qu'une dernière chose : de bien vouloir gardez ceci.

Et à ce moment là, il retira son haori de capitaine et le passa à Rangiku, qui était presque bouche-bée.

- Prends-en soin et merci.

Ce furent ses derniers mot. Il disparut dans un shunpô, laissant une Matsumoto totalement déboussolée et inquiète.


	4. Chapitre 4  La guerre commence !

**Quatrème chapitre ! Ca passe vite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Chapitre 4 : La Guerre commence !

Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais les derniers événements l'y avaient poussé. Il aurait préféré que rien de tout ça arrive. Il n'y aurait jamais eut d'histoires. Mais, maintenant, le mal était fait, il fallait qu'il assume les conséquences...

Il avait laissé son haori à Matsumoto. Il partait en expédition dans le Rukongaï, il ne fallait pas que des shinigami le voient et aillent avertir le commandant général de ses actions. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve sa sœur. Ensemble, peut-être auraient-ils une chance de tout faire basculer... ?

C'est donc comme ça que Toshiro se retrouva à arpenter les différents districts à la recherche d'une pression spirituelle un peu plus forte que les autres. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il resta ainsi pendant environ dix minutes. Puis soudain, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'est bon, il l'avait trouvé. Elle était à quatre kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Vite, pas un instant à perdre ! Il partit aussitôt.

Il arriva à l'endroit quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Il était dans une sorte de forêt, ou plutôt un petit bois. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'avança, observant les alentours. C'était calme. Trop calme. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna assez vite pour être prêt à contrer.

Une fille d'environ son âge et sa taille se jeta sur lui avec son sarbre. Il eut juste le temps de sortir le sien pour ripsoter. La fille recula et se mit en garde.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, shinigami ? On vous a pourtant prévenu qu'il ne fallait plus que vous mettiez un pied dans ce secteur !

Il l'observa. Elle avait une longue chevelure argentée et ondulée. Ses yeux étaient dans une couleur se rapprochant du vert pomme. Mais le plus surprenant était son reiatsu. Il semblait très puissant. Il n'y avait plus de doute.

- ...Yuki ?..., hésita le jeune capitaine.

- Je t'ai posé une quest..., elle marqua un temps. Attends, comment tu connais mon nom, toi ? Et tu es qui, d'abbord ?

- Toshiro...Hitsugaya.

A l'entente de ce dernier mot, elle fut surprise. Elle le dévisagea un moment et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ca veut dire que...que tu es...mon frère ?

Il acquessia et la regarda d'un air tendre.

Yuki et Toshiro restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant un petit moment. Yuki abordait un air d'étonnement total. Puis, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle courru les bras ouverts vers son grand frère.

- Je suis si contente de te rencontrer ! Cria t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Le capitaine de la dixième division afficha à son tour un air surprit puis, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, il afficha un sourire. Pas de doute c'était bien sa sœur ! Il connaissait peu de personne changeant aussi vite d'attitude. C'était bien _sa_ fille.

Après ce petit moment de retrouvailles, Toshiro expliqua qui il était (capitaine, etc) et pourquoi il était venu à elle. Yuki écoutait très attentivement. Elle était absorbée par la conversation et admirait son frère. Elle avait les yeux qui scintillaient d'émerveillement. Quand il eut fini, elle résuma la situation comme elle l'avait comprit.

- Alors, tu es le capitaine de la dixième division. Tu es le plus jeune des capitaines (et le plus petit, je pense...), il y a une loi qui interdit quiconque à avoir des souvenirs de son ancienne vie ou de retrouver ses parents ou un membre de sa famille. Tu as réussi à retrouver notre famille, mais elle t'as été enlevé par le capitaine commandant et ses officiers. Nos parents sont actuellement en prison et séparés qui plus est. Tu es venu me demander mon aide pour essayer de supprimer cette loi et sauver nos parents, elle avait débité tout cela d'un ton serieux et songeur.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Okay ! J'suis partante, on va s'éclater ! Lui répondit-elle, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Il la regarda d'un air blasé avec un sourire en coin. Décidemment...

- C'est bien d'être d'accord, mais il faut t'entraîner avant. On va pas partir tout de suite, il faut au moins que tu atteigne ton bankai et ton shikai avant tout, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- T'inquiète, le shikai, il est ok ! Prochaine étape, le bankai ! J'ai trop hâte ! Mon frère va m'apprendre comment arriver au bankai !

- Je pense que tu sais que ça ne sera pas forcément une partie de plaisir.

- Oui, oui, je sais...On commence quand ?

- Maintenant.

o O o

Matsumoto avait de mal à se remettre du départ de son capitaine. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Il comptait sur elle pour faire passer son abscence pour une quelconque autre raison que la vraie.

Le premier jour, elle dit au capitaine commandant qu'l serait absent car cette histoire l'avait rendu très triste et qu'il avait préféré rester au lit (tout à fait le comportment de son capitaine...). Son mensonge était bien passé apparement.

Le deuxième et le troisième jour, il n'y eut pas de réunions de capitaines, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de se justifier.

Mais les réunions revinrent plus vite que prévu. Au quatrième jour, elle raconta qu'il avait relâché une telle quantité de reiatsu ses derniers jours, qu'il s'était beaucoup affaiblit et incapable de faire la moindre chose. Encore une fois, son mensonge passa bien. Mais il fallait faire attention. Elle ne pouvait pas indéfiniment le couvrir. Il allait bien avoir un moment où ils comprendraient tout, si ce n'est pas déjé fait...

o O o

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il entraînait sa sœur à obtenir son stade bankai. Elle y était enfin. Tout deux s'étaient entraîné très dur et le résulta était réussi.

Il était tard maintenant. La nuit commençait à tomber. Les deux enfants était fatigué après ces cinq jours d'entraînement intenssif.

Toshiro était alongé dans l'herbe. Il regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à scintiller dans la pénombre de la nuit. Yuki lui avait présenté sa « famille ». Elle était sympathique, heureusement pour elle, rajouta t-il pour lui-même. Puis cette évocation de « famille » lui refit penser à la sienne. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Il fallait trouver un plan d'ici un ou deux maximum. Si ça se trouve, Yamamoto avait remarqué son absence et une traque avait sûrement dûe être lancée contre lui. Si jamais, ils les retrouvaient, lui et sa sœur, ils seraient perdus. Il n'y aurait plus rien à faire et tout ces efforts auront été inutiles...

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il avait adopté une mine malheureuse. Penser à ça ne lui réussisait pas.

Il entendit des pas dans l'herbe. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait qui s'était.

- Tu ne vas pas avec nous ?

- Excuse-moi, je préfère rester seul, pour l'instant.

Ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire, Yuki s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Elle se blotit contre lui.

- Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Je préfère te voir sourire, tu es tellement plus adorable, dit-elle doucement. Quand tu es malheureux, je le suis aussi et je n'aime pas ça. Ca fait mal, ça fait souffirir. Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffre...

Elle mit sa main sur le joue de son frère et tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

- Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu n'est pas au top de la joie avec toute cette histoire. Moi aussi ça me chagrine, tu sais. J'essaye simplement de ne pas le montrer. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de paraître sous une « forme joyeuse », et ça aide beaucoup. Ca t'enlève une partie de ta douleur, en quelque sorte. Tu devrais essayer..., elle ferma les yeux.

Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne la repoussa pas.

« C'est vrai, en quelques sortes...Mon caractère froid et sévère peut faire croire que je suis triste au fond de moi. Ce n'est pas faux. Je ne suis pas souvent heureux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Peut-être que si je faisais un effort... », pensa t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arrêta de penser et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

o O o

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était partit. Elle en pouvait pas le couvrir plus longtemps. Les quelques premiers jours, ses histoires pouvaient sembler crédibles, mais là, elle voyait bien qu'ils commençaient à se méfier.

Réunion des capitaines. Absence du capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Il ne peux toujours pas bouger, mais je pense que d'ici demain ou après-demain, il sera remit.

- Matsumoto, cela fait pas loin d'une semaine que tu sort la même excuse. Et à vrai dire, nous commençons à douter si tu ne couvrerais pas le capitaine Hitsugaya. Après la réunion, tu m'accompagnera pour que je lui rende une _petite visite. _

« Merde. Je crois que là, il a tout comprit...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Capitaine, où êtes-vous ? »

Et comme promit, après la réunion, Yamamoto ainsi que son vice-capitaine et quelques autres shinigamis accompagnèrent Matsumoto dans les appartments du capitaine de la dixième division.

Elle n'avait plus de plan de secours, il fallait l'admettre, elle était piégée. Il fallait qu'elle se rende.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans ses appartements, personne.

- Comme je m'en doutais, il n'est pas là. Où est-il ? Lui demanda t-il sévèrement.

- Je-je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais que ça peux te coûter très cher si tu collabore pas ?

- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider.

- Très bien. Je te préviens que la punition sera lourde, très lourde.

Il se concentra et chercha la pression spirituelle du petit capitaine.

- Je ne sens pas son reiatsu dans l'enceinte du sereitei, j'en déduis qu'il se cache quelque part au Rukongaï.

- Que devons-nous faire, commandant ? Demanda son vice-capitaine.

- Cherchez-le et rammenez le ici. S'il est réolu à employer la manière forte, exécutez-le !

o O o

C'était le matin. Toshiro et sa sœur avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre à la belle étoile. Ce ne sont pas les rayon du soleil qui le réveillèrent, mais plutôt des voix et une marche rapide autour d'eux.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Quand sa vue ce fut habituée, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encerclés de partout par des shinigamis.

- Rendez-vous, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Nous avons l'ordre de vous rammenez au Sereitei. Suivez-nous sans faire de résistance.

Ce shinigami avait dit cela d'un ton menaçant et tous, pointaient leur sabres sur eux.

- Et vous croyez que je vais accepter ? Vous pouvez toujours courir !

Les shinigamis se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes gens. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés, ressera son étreinte autour de sa sœur. A ce moment-là, les shinigamis se mirent à éclater de rire, un rire empoisonné. Ils continuaient de rire, sans s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Son regard inerte regardait le ciel, le sang ainsi que les coupures et les blesurres recouvraient ses vêtements et son corps inanimé.

Toshiro ouvrit en grand ses yeux turquoises. Sa vue commença à se brouiller et il eut des vertiges. Il avait envie de vomir. Pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il trembla légèrement.

- NOOOOON !

Le jeune capitaine se redressa, en sueur, le souffle court. Il essaya de calmer se respiration. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il paraissait tellement réel. Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir comment sa sœur se portait. Sa respiration s'accelera. Elle n'était plus là.

Il se releva et se mit à la chercher, craignant le pire. Il inspecta les alentours, rien. Il se mit un peu à paniquer. Puis soudain, il entendit des bruits d'épée. Il se précipita à l'encontre de ces coups. Elle était là et elle s'entraînait. Il souffla de rassurement.

- Tu étais donc là ! Dit-il en s'avançant. Je t'ai cherché partout, je croyais que les shinigamis nous avait retrouvé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti ?

- Oh, il ne fallait pas t'en faire ! Je ne voulais te réveiller !

- Bref, c'est pas grave, dit-il, je pense que tu es prête maintenant, on va pouvoir y aller.

-...Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- On ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Il va falloir aller jusqu'au bout. On y va.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils partirent sur le champ.

Ils traversèrent le Rukongaï à coup de shunpô et ne mirent qu'une demi heure pour arriver aux portes de leur destination.

- On ne va pas entrer par ici, on se ferait repérer. Je connais un passage plus sûr. Suis-moi.

Ils empreintèrent les sous sols et débouchèrent dans un coin isolé du Sereitei.

- C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Ils ont déjà dû repérer notre présence et envoyé le commité d'accueil. Tu pense que ça va aller ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eut un très bon professeur ! Répondit Yuki le sourire aux lèvres.

- Surtout rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit : n'utilise pas ton bankaï à moins d'en avoir absolument besoin ou si tu te retrouve en mauvaise posture face à un capitaine.

- Compris !

Ils se sourièrent mutuellement.

- C'est partit !

o O o

**Voilà ! Chapitre 4 terminé ! J'attends toujours vos reviews !**

**Pour info, j'ai décidé de faire aussi les conséquences de cette histoire, elle durera plus longtemps (+ de plaisir !). **


	5. Chapitre 5  Guerre totale !

**Chap' 5 ! Bonne lecture ! Attention, trèèès long chapitre !**

Chapitre 5 : Guerre totale !

Ils étaient entrés, c'est bon. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils se rendent à la prison pour aller délivrer leurs parents prisonniers. Mais bien sûr, les shinigamis allaient faire tout pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur destination finale et tenteraient sûrement de les capturer pour les envoyer à leur tour dans les sous-sols de la Soul Society.

Ils arpentaient tous deux les allées du sereitei en courant. Soudain, plusieurs shinigamis leur sautèrent dessus. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à s'en débarrasser. En revanche le second groupe qui jaillit promettait d'être plus corsé. Il y avait des lieutenants.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, rendez vous ! Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal ni à vous ni à cette jeune fille, avertit Renji.

- Tss, je suis désolé de te dire que nous ne pouvons pas vous obéir avant d'avoir atteint notre objectif, siffla Toshiro.

La bagarre commença. Les sabres se cognèrent dans des bruits métalliques. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais pas de la puissance, ce qui rendait le combat égalitaire des deux cotés.

Le capitaine de la dixième division surveillait du coin de l'oeil sa petite sœur. Ça allait, Yuki se défendait très bien. Après tout, elle avait quasiment le niveau d'un capitaine, elle pouvait les repousser sans peine.

Le combat durait, durait. Il commençait à devenir long et s'il durait une minute de plus, les capitaines se ramèneraient, ce qui causerait beaucoup plus de dégâts...Il fallait en finir vite ! Il ne fallait surtout pas tuer les shinigamis opposant, leur but n'était pas de faire un carnage. Ils s'en tenaient à les blesser légèrement, seulement.

Toshiro en eut marre et décida donc d'abréger le combat. Il se « débarrassa » rapidement des derniers lieutenants qu'il combattait et entraîna sa sœur avec lui.

- HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas fini, moi !

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ou sinon les capitaines vont débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il faut y aller, tout de...

A ce moment-là, une lame fendi l'air juste devant eux. S'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, les dégâts auraient été rapides.

- Oh-oh, je crois que je suis tombé sur le gros lot ! S'écria Zaraki.

- Je le prends, reste en retrait, décida Toshiro.

- Non.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Oui, je préfère que ça soit moi. Il a l'air fort, ce serait une bonne occasion de m'entraîner !

- Tu n'y pense p...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yuki bondissait sur son adversaire.

Kuchiki et Soi Fon apparurent à leur tour. Trois contre deux. Le combat n'allait pas être facile.

o O o

Les combats faisaient rages. Il faut dire que les deux frère et sœur étaient en mauvaise posture. Voire très mauvaise posture. Les deux jeunes combattants avaient de nombreuses blessures, pas trop graves, mais c'était quand même gênant. Leurs adversaires avaient eux aussi quelques coupures, mais pas aussi importantes que celles du frère et de la sœur.

Lui, était contre Kuchiki et Soi Fon. Elle, contre Kenpachi qui avait préféré un combat solo, comme d'habitude.

Yuki se retrouva blessée à l'épaule et fut mise par terre. Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre.

- YUKI !

- Merde..., dit-elle entre ses dents.

Zaraki abattu son sabre sur Yuki. Elle ferma fort les yeux. La lame fendit l'air. Le sang jailli.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas mal, nul part. Devant elle se tenait une silhouette. Elle réalisa, peut-être un peu tard, de qui il s'agissait.

- To...To...shiro...

Il s'était interposé juste avant que Zaraki n'ai pu atteindre la jeune fille. Une plaie béante lui traversait le torse. Il cracha du sang, lui laissant au passage un filet rouge au coin de la bouche. Il se tenait devant sa sœur, les bras écartés pour faire barrière.

Avant que quiconque puisse faire un geste, de la fumée apparut brusquement sur la scène de combat. On ne pouvait plus rien voir.

Quand le paysage redevint visible, il ne restait plus que les trois capitaines venus « accueillir » les deux enfants.

- Merde...Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? demanda Kenpachi d'un ton las.

oOo

Matsumoto était arrivé au bon moment (ou au mauvais, selon certains points de vue...). Elle avait ramené le frère et la sœur dans un endroit à l'écart.

Son jeune capitaine s'était évanouit durant le trajet et là, un membre de la quatrième division était en train de le soigner. C'était une connaissance à Matsumoto (et oui, on peut se faire pleins d'amis avec la tournée des bars !) et elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

Toshiro était donc allongé sur dos. Il était couvert de bandages. Yuki se tenait à ses côtés, le bras entouré de bandes. Matsumoto était partie raccompagner son amie à la sortie. Quand elle revint, elle s'adressa à Yuki.

- Ca va, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci. En revanche mon frère est dans un piteux état...Si je ne m'étais pas faite blesser ou si tout simplement j'avais été plus forte...il ne serais pas comme ça...il a eut ma confiance et moi, je n'ai pas pu la respecter...

- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ! Les évènements auraient pu encore plus mal tourner s'il n'était pas intervenu. Ce coup t'aurais peut-être tué.

- Oui, mais là, il est salement amoché...

- Oh, tu sais, il en a connus d'autres ! Et des pires, pour certaines. Et il s'en est toujours sortit. Alors ne t'en fais pas, il va vite s'en remettre.

Pour toute réponse, Yuki se contenta de déposer son regard sur son frère. Puis, elle se retourna vers Matsumoto.

- Alors c'est donc toi la vice-capitaine de Toshiro ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Rangiku Matsumoto, enchanté !

- Yuki Hitsugaya, lui répondit-elle avec son sourire habituel. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda la rousse, curieuse.

- Eh bien, il t'a qualifié de buveuse, paresseuse, adepte du non-travail, fuyarde,...

- Ah...euh...c'est-ce qu'il a dit..., dit-elle avec un sourire gêné et le regard levé au ciel.

- Mais c'est pas tout ! Il a dit aussi que tu savais être très compétente lorsqu'il s'agissait des missions de terrains. Que tu paraissait désintéressée, mais qu'en fait, tu était presque aussi impliqué que lui dans ton travail.

Matsumoto souri. « Décidément...c'est bien mon taicho ! » ajouta t-elle.

C'est juste après cette dernière phrase que le petit génie se réveilla.

- Toshiro !

- Taicho, vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Hum...oui, je crois que ça pourra aller..., dit-il en se redressant, une main sur la tête.

- Désolé d'aborder le sujet si vite, mais croyez-vous que vous pouvez continuez ce que vous voulez faire ? Tous les shinigamis de la Soul Society (ou presque) doivent être à vos trousses...

- Nous n'abandonnerons pas, dit-il sèchement.

Les deux femmes furent surprises par le changement soudain de ton du petit capitaine.

- Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, arrivés à ce point. Nous avons deux solutions : ou soit, nous délivrons nos parents, renversons cette stupide loi et nous faisons capturer, ou soit nous nous rendons et tout les efforts fait jusqu'ici n'auront servi à rien.

Au début, la vice-capitaine de la dixième division ne dit rien, puis elle ajouta.

-...Vous avez raison capitaine, je suis désolé. Mais imaginez si il vous arrive quelque chose, à vous ou à votre sœur, qu'est-ce que ferais ?

- Désolé de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans. S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, ne cherche pas à riposter ou à mettre ta vie en danger. Continue de vivre ta vie de ton côté (n.d.a. : ce qui est impossible, puisqu'elle est déjà morts, yo ho ho !). Viens Yuki, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Mais Toshi...

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Matsumoto. Son expression avait changé. Elle étai à la fois choqué et peiné par les paroles que son supérieur venait de lui dire à l'instant.

- Merci a toi, Rangiku, remercia la petit fille aux longs cheveux argenté. Pardon.

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un souffle. Matsumoto releva la tête, surprise de la dernière parole de Yuki. Elle vit cette dernière disparaître par la porte, accompagné de son frère.

Vraiment, elle se sentait inutile. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser deux jeunes enfants tout seuls contre tous. Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle pouvait au moins les aider, c'était la moindre des choses à faire. Et elle devait lui rendre quelque chose. Elle se leva et se précipita au dehors.

- Attendez !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que j'intervienne, mais laissez-moi au moins vous aidez.

- Dit toujours, dit Toshiro sceptique.

- Il y a un passage plus rapide pour se rendre à la prison. Il faut passer par les sous-terrains.

Elle leur dessina rapidement une carte et la leur passa.

- Si vous suivez bien mes instruction, vous devriez arriver là-bas sans encombres. Oh, encore une chose taicho.

Elle sorti le haori de capitaine et le lui tendit.

- Il vous sera peut-être utile...

-...Merci Matsumoto.

Elle les gratifia d'un sourire.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour aider des _amis_.

Ce dernier mot vint frapper le capitaine. C'est vrai qu'ils entretenaient pas qu'une simple relation de « collègues », ils étaient plus comme...des amis. Il regarda sa vice-capitaine et lui rendit son sourire.

- Nous serons de retour bientôt, fais attention à toi.

- Je vous retourne le conseil.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent. Le frère et la sœur partirent sans perdre un instant.

o O o

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour traverser les sous-terrains et arriver à leur destination. Une fois là-bas, ils se mirent aussitôt à la recherche de leurs parents et le fait qu'ils aient été séparés n'arrangeait pas la tâche...

Yuki demandait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il lui dit en ironisant : « C'est nous, en plus grand ». C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes d'une trentaines d'années possédant des cheveux d'argent.

Il trouvèrent le père en premier.

- Mince, c'est fermé et on à pas de clé, soupira Yuki.

- T'inquiète pas, regarde.

Il plaça sa main au-dessus du cadenas. Du gel en sortit sous forme du fumée. La serrure fut totalement cristallisé et se brisa en pleins de petits cristaux.

- Voilà c'est bon, on va pouvoir ent...

Il s'interrompit en voyant que sa sœur le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave qui coulait.

- Woow ! Trop classe !

- C'est pas tellement le moment d'admirer ! Il faut se dépêcher.

- Oui, tu as raison, assura t-elle, reprenant son sérieux aussitôt.

_*Elle m'épatera toujours*_ pensa t-il.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'entends là, une dispute ? Fit une voix. Toshiro, tu es tellement rabat-joie...

- Tais-toi ! Cria ce dernier. On vient te sauver, alors arrête de te plaindre !

Il lui détacha ses liens et le fit sortir de ta cellule.

- Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour te sortir de là ?

- Malheureusement, mes chaînes bloquaient mon reiatsu...je ne pouvais rien faire...

Il marqua une pause.

- Oh, mais je vois que tu es accompagné ! Oh...mais ce serait...Yuki ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Donc tu es mon père, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, c'est génial.

Toshiro regardais la scène, totalement blasé. Déjà que séparés, ils avaient des comportements étranges, alors regroupés...

Ils avaient débité ça, comme si de rien n'était, et avec le sourire dont eux seul avaient le secret, un langage en quelques sortes...

- Bon...eh bien comme ça, on ne perdra pas de temps avec les présentations...

Ils reprennèrent leur course. Maintenant, la mère. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs, d'après ce que Yoichiro avait entendu des gardes, elle se trouvait à deux allées plus loin.

Ils la délivrèrent à son tour, elle fut plus émue que son mari à la retrouvailles de sa fille. Elle embrassa aussi son époux duquel elle avait été séparé pendant une semaine.

Toute la petite famille réunie, ils retournèrent dans les sous-sols par lesquels ils étaient arrivée et établirent un plan.

o O o

Ils passèrent la nuit en-dessous du Sereitei, veillant tout de même à bien cacher leur reiatsu.

Le matin, ils se préparèrent pour ce qui devait être « la bataille finale ».

- Bon, vous êtes sûrs que ça pourra aller ? Demanda Yoichiro.

- Bien sûr, il n'y pas de raison pour que notre plan ne marche pas.

- Faites quand même extrêmement attention, conseilla Tsuki.

- On s'en sortira tous vivant, je te le promet, répondit son fils.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se précipitèrent en dehors de leur cachette et se séparèrent, chacun à un des points cardinaux.

Ils liberènt leur énergie de sorte à se faire repérer par les shinigamis et capitaines. Non, ce n'était pas un acte suicidaire, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ça faisait parti de leur plan.

Quand ils eurent chacun un assez gros groupe de shinigamis à leur poursuite, ils firent demi-tour. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au même point, sur une assez grande place. Ils se regroupèrent tous les quatre, dos à dos, encerclés de partout par les shinigamis.

- Votre cavale a assez durée. Vous ne voulez pas vous rendre alors nous allons devoir empreinte la manière forte, menaça le capitaine des forces spéciales.

A ces mots, tous les shinigamis, vices-capitaines, lieutenants et capitaines dégainèrent leur sabres.

- Ahah, donc j'en conclu qu'on va devoir se battre ! Je ne suis pas contre ! Allons-y !

Ils dégainèrent à leur tour leur sabre et se mirent en garde.

- C'est parti ! Cria Zaraki se précipitant en premier sur le groupe. Yoichiro s'interposa.

- Yoichiro Hitsugaya, enchanté !

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les présentations, combattons !

- Comme vous voulez, capitaine !

Ils commencèrent le combat. Bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva à se battre.

La bataille durait, aucun des deux camps (si on peut appeler ça « camp ») n'était en avantage ou même en désavantage. Chaque membres de la petite famille avait entre vingt et trente shinigamis en combat. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent donc de plus en plus encerclé.

- On ne peut plus attendre, il faut _le_ faire maintenant ! Cria le capitaine de la dixième division au reste de sa famille.

- D'accord ! On y va ! Lui répondit sa mère. Bankaï !

- Bankaï !

- Bankaï !

- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin faire ça ! Lança Yoichiro. Bankaï !

Les autres shinigamis présents furent très surpris. Comment des personnes du Rukongaï pouvaient-elles posséder un bankaï ? Un flux immense d'énergie se déversa sur la place de la bataille. Sur les trois cent shinigamis présents, les trois quart des shinigamis présents s'évanouirent face à une telle quantité de reiatsu.

Des racines et des lianes sortirent du sol du côté de Yoichiro. Il n'avait plus de zanpakuto, mais maniait toutes les plantes qui sortaient du sol à l'aide de ses mains.

D'un simple coup de sabre, Tsuki envoyait des rafales de vent à plus de cent km/h, envoyant les opposants dans le décors. Ses cheveux volaient librement dans les air (un peu comme Tornade...).

Yuki, elle, emprisonnait ses ennemis dans des bulles d'eau ou alors, envoyait des vagues puissantes à l'encontre de ses adversaires. Elle pouvait transformer son corps pour qu'il soit à l'état liquide (eau).

Des ailes de glaces avaient poussées dans le dos de Toshiro et il s'occupait de geler les shinigamis à proximité. Ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord Il ne fallait tuer personne.

Le combat s'éternisait, tournant presque en rond. Le père interpella ses deux enfants :

- Yuki ! Toshiro ! Allez-y !

Les deux ne se firent pas prier. Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. A ce moment, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, pour aller se poser sur un bâtiment qui surplombait la place.

- Arrêtez tous ! Hurla Yuki.

Et, presque aussitôt, tous les shinigamis cessèrent leur combat et se demandèrent pourquoi la petite révolutionnaire les interrompait dans leur affrontement.

- Vous tous, shinigami, capitaines, vices-capitaines ! Vous vous battez, mais savez-vous au moins pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune capitaine.

- On nous a dit qu'un capitaine ainsi qu'une âme voulaient renverser la Soul Society ! Lança un premier shinigami.

- Et que c'était de la plus grande importance, ajouta un autre.

- Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous dire que ce que l'on vous as raconté est faux, signala Toshiro. Nous n'avons nulle intention de détruire la Soul Society. Ca ne nous apporterait qu'encore plus de problèmes.

- Alors dites-nous qu'elle est la véritable raison ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été envoyé pour rien !

- Vous avez raison. Vous avez le droit de savoir, commença Yuki. Je vais simplement poser une question : N'avez vous jamais pensé qu'il existe le reste de votre famille quelque part, éparpillé dans la Soul Society ?

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Tu vois, j'avais bien dit que ça ne marcherait pas, Toshiro...

Mais, juste au moment où elle finit sa phrase, un shiniami prit la parole.

- Heu...moi, une fois, j'ai essayé de rechercher mon frère. Mais on m'en a empêché et défendu de le faire sous peine d'être réprimandé sévèrement.

- M...Moi aussi, annonça une autre. J'ai bien tenté, une fois, mais moi aussi je n'ai pu continué, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font cela...

- C'est pareil pour moi !

- Pour moi aussi.

Les voix des shinigamis se firent entendre en crescendo. Yuki dû faire le silence.

- Je vois donc que vous êtes touchés par le manque de votre famille. Et bien, c'est à cause de cela que vous vous retrouver à nous combattre. Notre famille a été réunie, malgré l'interdiction de la loi. Et on vous a demandé de nous mettre hors d'état de nuire pour nous ré-séparer, encore. Est-ce que si on vous avait dit cela avant, vous auriez accepté la mission que l'on vous a donné ?

Ils se sentirent tous un peu coupable au fond d'eux.

- C'est vrai que si j'avais retrouvé des êtres chers, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'on me les enlève, dit un soldat.

- Je trouve ça très égoïste, rajouta son voisin.

Tous, repartirent de leur petit commentaire. Cette fois, c'est le capitaine de la dixième division qui fit baisser le volume.

- Et puis c'est un peu facile que ça soit les nobles de la Soul Society qui aient créés cette loi eux, sont nés ici, je pense qu'il se moquent pas mal des autres. Ils ont toujours eu leur proches à leurs côtés, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que c'est d'être séparé d'eux. Ce que nous vous proposons, c'est de faire supprimer cette stupide loi qui nous a toujours empêché de faire ce que nous désirions !

- Il a raison ! Allons à la chambre des 46 et ordonnons que cette loi soit abrogée ! Dit une combattante.

- Oui, c'est ça, il faut en finir !

Yoichiro, regardant les shinigamis qui se tenaient à ses côté avec les yeux remplis de larmes, leur dit avec son traditionnel sourire :

- Ce sont mes enfants ! Ne sont-ils pas formidables ?

o O o

C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils se rendirent à la chambre des 46, Yuki et Toshiro en tête, faire expier cette maudite loi. Au début, on ne les laissa pas entrer, mais ils réussirent tout de même à forcer un peu pour qu'on leur en laisse le droit.

Les sages et juges ne voulaient pas enlever cette loi, qui était là depuis presque le début de la Soul Society, mais en entendant le nombre de plaintes, ils finirent par céder.

- Capitaine Histugaya ! Ne croyez pas que cette histoire s'arrêtera là ! En tant que capitaine, la sentence ne sera pas légère !

Il ne prêta pas une grande attention à ce qu'ils lui dirent et repartit accompagnés de tous les autres shinigamis.

o O o

Ce rapidement la fin de la journée. Yoichiro, Tsuki et Yuki durent repartirent au Rukongaï. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se voir au moins une fois par semaine, le week-end par exemple. Yuki, elle, ne quittait sa famille d'accueil, mais promit qu'elle viendrait le plus souvent rendre visite à ses parents. Ils se dirent donc aurevoir et repartirent à leur activités habituelles.

Mais cette histoire allait avoir de lourdes retombées. Les conséquences allaient sûrement être importantes.

**Voilààà ! Enfin fini ! Fait en une journée ! **

**OK, je pense qu'il y a des passages que vous auriez aimé + détaillés, mais le chapitre était trop long pour que je puisse m'y attarder ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mes petites références :) !**

**Laissez des reviews ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vais m'attaquer aux conséquence après ce chap' ! Soyez là ! **


End file.
